Through the Looking Glass
Sinopse Flash-forward Os flashbacks neste episode mostram Jack. Ele está com barba, está viciado em Oxicodona (um analgésico semelhante a morfina) e bebe muito. Em vários momentos, estranhos o reconhecem, dizendo que o viram no noticiário em algum ato heróico. Seu supervisor no hospital o questiona sobre seu comportamento. É revelado que Jack tentou cometer suicídio de uma ponte, quando um acidente ocorreu na ponte atrás dele, pois a motorista se distraiu com ele. Jack estava imediatamente a mão para ajudar a sobrevivente do acidente. Apesar disto, está claro que a vida do Jack é uma droga. sentado em seu apartmento, celular na mão, esperando encontrar Kate em sua vida Pós-Ilha.]] Em um vôo de avião, Jack lê em um jornal sobre a morte de alguém, e posteriormente visita uma funerária para presenciar um funeral. Entretanto, ele é a única pessoa que comparece e assiste ao funeral. A indentidade da pessoa no caixão não é revelada, mas parece que talvez seja de alguém da Ilha. No último flashback, Jack is at an airport waiting for someone. The person turns out to be Kate, whom Jack has called to meet him. During the meeting Jack is very emotional saying several times "we have to go back" and "we were never supposed to leave". Kate repeats that they were indeed supposed to leave the island, but it is clear that for Jack, leaving the island led him to a miserable life. Jack reveals that he flies on airplanes across the Pacific as much as possible, using the "Golden Pass" that Oceanic apparently has given him (and most likely to the rest of the crash survivors), hoping that there will be a crash and he will be on the island again. Jack tells Kate that he hoped that she would be at the funeral of the unknown person, to which she replies "Why would I go?". When Kate tells Jack she has to leave, she refers to a "him" who will be wondering where she went. At this point, it is clear that this episode had "flash forwards" as opposed to flashbacks, where it shows life after the island. However, in this flash-forwards, Jack refers to his deceased father, Dr. Christian Shephard, as being alive and working in the same hospital, leading to a question of whether this is indeed a true flash-forward. Eventos na Ilha Aproximando da Torre de Rádio The episode begins with the survivors making way up to Rousseau's communications tower. They are intercepted by Ben and Alex. Ben asks to speak to Jack. Ben informs Jack that Naomi is not who she says she is, and that if he is successful in making contact with her boat, it will be disastrous for the people on the island. Ben tells Jack to get Naomi's phone, or Tom and his crew back at the beach will shoot Jin, Bernard, and Sayid in one minute if Ben does not order them off via his walkie-talkie. Jack does not comply, and three gunshots are heard. Jack then beats Ben severely. He takes him back to the other survivors. At one moment, Ben tells Alex that Rousseau is her mother, and they meet for the first time. At the tower, Jack makes contact with Hurley on the beach via Ben's walkie talkie. Hurley confirms that all survivors are still alive. Rousseau disables her distress message in the comm tower. As Naomi gets signal for her phone. At that moment, she falls over, and it is shown that John Locke has emerged, throwing a knife at her back and killing her. Locke tells Jack to back off the phone, or he will kill him. Jack invites him to do so, but Locke is unable to. Locke simply tells him that he shouldn't make the call, and walks away. Jack communicates with the people on the boat who say they will be right over to rescue the survivors. No Acampamentos dos Outros Ben gets a call from The Looking Glass that tells him that Charlie Pace is in the station and Juliet told him about it. Ben also learns that Karl warned the survivors of the impending attack on the camp. He sends Mikhail to the station to take care of things there while he prepares to cut off Jack and the survivors on their way to the radio tower. Richard asks to come with Ben, but Ben orders Richard to take the rest of the others to The Temple. Alex then asks to come along, and Ben agrees, saying that would be good. While trekking with Alex, Ben reveals that the reason he allowed Alex to come along was that he was going to have her stay with the Losties. Also while on the walk, Mikhail radios from the Looking Glass and asks what is going on. Why the station is operational and there are people here ordered by Ben to jam the communications, including the Others'. Ben asks him to trust him, that the island and Jacob requested it. He told Mikhail to kill all three of them and leave the station. Na praia The Others arrive and go ahead searching the tents unknowingly being watched by Sayid, Jin, and Bernard. When they see that the tents are empty Jin and Bernard shoot their bundles of dynamite. Jin misses but shoots a couple of the others before they are all disarmed. They are tied up and gagged. When Ben talks to Tom on the walkie-talkie three shots are heard over the radio but Tom reveals that the shots were fired into the sand, and none of the three survivors were killed. Sawyer and Juliet are watching from the trees. Suddenly, Hurley plows towards the beach in the previously recovered DHARMA van, hitting and killing Ryan Pryce. Sawyer is able to get his gun, and distract another Other while Sayid disables and kills him. Finally, Sawyer shoots Tom saying, "that's for taking the boy off the raft", such that all three of the Others on the beach are killed. Na Estação Espelho Charlie is being interrogated by Bonnie and Greta. Charlie is tied up and beaten. Charlie explains that Juliet told him about the Looking Glass. Charlie recalls Desmond's vision regarding the blinking switch. Desmond wakes up in the outrigger above the Looking Glass station to realize that Charlie has gone below on his own. Just then, bullets pour through his boat as Mikhail begins to shoot at him from the shore. Desmond swims down into the station, and Charlie tells him to hide before Bonnie and Greta notice him. Just then, Bonnie and Greta emerge from an adjoining room as they heard Charlie's voice, but he claims he was only singing to himself. Desmond has managed to hide in a locker somewhere in the station. Shortly thereafter, Mikhail appears in the station and tells the Bonnie and Greta to back off of Charlie, whom they are holding captive. Mikhail gets on the radio and speaks to Ben who tells him to kill everyone. The two women are the only ones who know the code to disable the jamming signal. Mikhail shoots and kills Greta, and shoots Bonnie as she tries to run away. As he is about to finish her off, Desmond emerges, shooting a spear gun through Mikhail's chest. Before Desmond approaches Bonnie, Charlie convinces her to give him the code to disable the jamming signal. The code is the numeric tone equivalent of the The Beach Boys' Good Vibrations on a computer keypad, and was apparently programmed by a musician. Charlie enters the communication room and enters the code, disabling the jammer. As Desmond gather SCUBA gear to exit the station, Charlie sees an incoming video transmission, which turns out to be Penelope. She questions Charlie, Charlie states his name and that he was a survivor of flight 815, and when she replies with her name, Charlie recognizes it and calls out to Desmond. Penny hears Charlie say "Desmond", and immediately asks about him. Charlie questions Penny about her boat offshore, but she says that she is not on a boat, and has no knowledge of anyone named Naomi. As Desmond responds to Charlie's call, he notices that Mikhail's body is missing. At that moment, Charlie sees Mikhail out the porthole holding a grenade. Charlie then rushes to lock the airlock door to the communication room to save Desmond and the rest of the station. The grenade explodes, shattering the window, and flooding the room. As water rushes in to secure Charlie's fate, Charlie manages to write on his hand "NOT PENNY'S BOAT" and shows it to Desmond. As Charlie drowns, he traces the sign of the Cross as he dies. Na cova coletiva da DHARMA standing over the grave.]] Locke awakens in the DHARMA mass grave, and realizes that he has been shot. He tries to stand, but is unable to move his legs. Locke, visibly incredibly shaken, reaches for a gun in the pocket of a dead DHARMA worker. He checks to make sure the gun is loaded, then holds it to his head, ready to shoot. Just as he is about to pull the trigger, Walt appears looking into the mass grave. He orders Locke to put the gun down. Walt tells him he still has work to do. Na Torre de Rádio The episode begins with the survivors making way up to Rousseau's communications tower. They are intercepted by Ben and Alex. Ben asks to speak to Jack. Ben informs Jack that Naomi is not who she says she is, and that if he is successful in making contact with her boat, it will be disastrous for the people on the island. Ben tells Jack to get Naomi's phone, or Tom and his crew back at the beach will shoot Jin, Bernard, and Sayid in one minute if Ben does not order them off via his walkie-talkie. Jack does not comply, and three gunshots are heard. Jack then beats Ben severely. He takes him back to the other survivors. At one moment, Ben tells Alex that Rousseau is her mother, and they meet for the first time. Arriving at the radio tower, Rousseau and Jack turn off the transmission. Naomi begins using her satellite phone. Just as she's about to speak she stops and coughs up blood, then falls forward. There is a knife in her back. Locke is standing behind her having thrown the knife into her. He pulls a gun and tells Jack to back away from Naomi. Locke informs them that he can't allow them to leave. When Jack approaches the phone Locke shoots the ground near him. However, Jack approaches the phone anyway. Locke walks off. Despite Ben's warning Jack makes contact with Naomi's ship. The man on the ship announces that they will be coming for them immediately. Curiosidades * Damon Lindelof was the voice of the airplane pilot in the first scene. * Jack's cellphone in the "flash-forwards" looks to be either a Motorola RAZR or KRZR. **The RAZR was released in October of 2005, the KRZR was released in the fourth quarter of 2006. * The keys on the signal-jammer keypad are numbered 1-16 in a 4x4 pattern. * The name of the funeral parlor Jack goes to, "Hoffs/Drawlar," is an anagram for "flash forward". * The first sentence of the article Jack carries around in the flash-forward seems to read, "The body of Jo.. unreadable ..antham of New York was.. unreadable ..shortly after 4 a.m. by the.. unreadable of Grand Avenue." * Jack had 8 stitches in his forehead. * Flash Foward Jack is listening to Nirvana on the way to the funeral home. Referências Culturais *Jack takes the blue pill at the casket. Alludes to the Matrix red pill vs. blue pill. Temas Recorrentes *'Charlie's fate': Charlie sacrifices himself so that everyone else could be saved. *'Car wreck': Jack saves a woman and her kid after he is the cause of their car wreck. He is then called a 'hero' by several people. *'Sarah': Sarah Shephard is shown to be pregnant. *'Obituary': The obituary states that the person in question died at 4 AM. *'Patchy': We see Mikhail Bakunin without his eyepatch. Questões Não Respondidas Flash-forward *Is Jack's father still alive? *Why is flash-forward Jack so set on returning to the island? *How did Jack and Kate get off the island? Which other Losties escaped? How long after the crash? *Who is the "he" Kate mentions to Jack at the airport? *What did Jack mean when he said he couldn't lie anymore? *During what time period did the flash forward occur? *In the flash-forward, how did Kate manage getting out of having to go to prison? *Who was the woman flash-forward Jack saved from the burning car? *Who was the funeral for? *Do the survivors resume their original lives? On the Island *Who is Naomi really working for? *Why was Penny reached? *Was Mikhail hurt or killed by the grenade detonation? *How did Locke kill Naomi if he wasn't capable of killing people? *Where did Locke go after he left the main group of Losties at the end of the episode? *Was Walt a projection of the Monster? *Where is the temple and why must Richard take the others there, as planned? What will they do once they arrive? *Will Desmond still see flashes of the future if Charlie is dead? *Why would it be in appropriate for Sara to give Jack a ride home? *What assignment in Canada were Bonnie and Greta supposed to be on? *What are the "forces stronger than anything it has faced in many many years"? Galeria Categoria:Centrado em Jack